


Red-Handed

by Daniel_of_Mayfair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disordered Eating, Implied Noncon, Name Calling, Physical Abuse, Purging, be careful, its might come off as fetishization? I don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_of_Mayfair/pseuds/Daniel_of_Mayfair
Summary: I got caught red-handed.
Kudos: 3





	Red-Handed

I jump as I hear the door knob turn. Bolting up from kneeling in front of the toilet, I quickly pull the fingers from my mouth, wiping them on my shorts, and slam the toilet seat down, but it's too late, you caught me red-handed. Your face read vacant, almost uninterested. "What are you doing?" You deadpanned.

"I-I was just feeling sick." A weak lie that dribbles out, matching the drool that drips down my chin and smacks wetly against the floor.

"You disgusting brat." Your nose crinkles and you barge into the bathroom, I shrink away and try to side step you but you grabbed the offending hand and held it up to inspect the two red knuckles, your eyes dart down to my blushed knees, then back up again to my saliva-smeared face and running nose. You crush my wrist tighter, making me hiss. "You ungrateful CUR!" You release only to strike me with the back of your hand. My head snaps to the side. I go down, not because it was particularly hard (though my head spun), but so I could tuck my head below my arms to deter anymore blows.

"I keep you in MY house, I feed you MY food," You kick me in the side and I yelp. "and THIS is what you do? Make waste?!"

"I'm s-sorry!" I squawk, flinching as you bend down, reaching.

You sigh. "I thought we were making progress." The hand grabs a handful of my hair. I wait for a yank that doesn't come. I press my luck and take this as permission to speak.

"I'll be good." I whisper. I shakily lift my hand and place it on your groin, not making eye contact. "I'll be good. Just, please... don't hit me."

I can feel your eyes silently boring into me.

"Quite bold of you to be making requests." You say. You pull lightly and tilt my head back. I look up to your eyes, now softer. "Very well." You released. "Since you've been so well behaved lately, you'll just get a warning."

I deflated from the breath I didn't know I was holding, my eyes teary.

"Don't think you'll be this lucky all the time." You started unbuckling your belt. "Let me show you the only reason you should have raw knees." You pull yourself out. "I'll give you something to gag about."


End file.
